


Support

by ArtlessComedic



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, healthy and supportive family i cry every time, or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtlessComedic/pseuds/ArtlessComedic
Summary: robin finds someone unexpected for him to look up toinspired byAll The Ways A Man Can Failby oboeist3wanna talk trans headcanons, fam?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oboeist3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oboeist3/gifts).



"And yes, I _know_ the whole 'kidnapping the sidekick or kid' thing is overdone, but honestly I've been having kind of an off week, and I'm just taking things slow until I'm ready for a bigger plan to impress Batman with-" 

"Um, Joker?" 

"-not that I need his approval or anything, I mean, we're already like, hatemates or something-" 

"Excuse me?" 

"-it's just that I love getting his attention and taunting him, only to escape at the last second, it's so much fun, you know?" At last, Joker looked over at his captive, feet propped up on a stack of superhero magazines as he lounged back in his chair. 

"No, not really." Robin sighed, obviously a little worn out. He was tied tightly to a chair, which was dangling precariously over a pool full of electric eels. "Listen Mister Joker, um, I think I'm bleeding-" 

"No you're not." Joker huffed. "Come on kid, you can't just trick me into letting you go, who do I look like, Captain America? You should at least go for a better lie." 

"N-no, really, I think I'm bleeding, and I was wondering if you maybe had someone else who I could talk to?" The chair spun slowly, lowering inch by inch towards the pool as they awaited Batman's arrival. 

Joker narrowed his eyes, scowling as he put his feet down and got up. "Excuse me?" 

Robin looked over, turning his head to keep his eyes on Joker as long as he could. "Yeah, please. Maybe Harley Quinn?" 

_"What?!"_ Joker stomped closer, shoving over a chair and a desk on his way. "Are you kidding me?! I ambushed you alone, kidnapped you, and am about to slowly, agonizingly destroy you, and _you want to talk to someone else?!"_ He pulled a lever, before pushing it forward again, and watched Robin's chair drop a full foot closer to the water. 

"It's not like that!" Robin said quickly, wiggling his feet like he thought he could lift them away from the water. "Please! I-It's personal!" 

"You're darn right it is, kid!" Joker hissed, hand tightening around the lever again. "I think you'd better think for a few seconds about what you want your last words to be, Boy Wonder. Because I _will_ be relaying them to Batman." 

"I-I'm sorry! I just need a girl to talk to because I'm on my period!" Robin cried, struggling in the chair and making it swing slightly. 

The movement stilled, and Robin cracked an eye open nervously, looking over at Joker, who had grabbed the edge of the chair to stop him from swinging. "You're what?" 

"...please don't make me say it again." Robin mumbled, looking down at his lap. 

Joker stared for a long moment, before slowly stepping back, pulling the chair off to the edge of the pool and letting the feet land on the ground, albeit with a slightly rocky landing. "Hey, girl buddy, could you join me in the secret bunker, please?" He said, speaking into a walkie-talkie he'd pulled from his jacket as he stepped away. "Bring your monthly supplies." 

"Sure thing, booboo!" Harley's voice crackled through the speaker, and within minutes, she was rollerskating out of the elevator with a little red box in hand. "What's the situation, babydoll?" 

"Boy Wonder is having a bit of an issue _that he should have been prepared for-"_ he looked over disapprovingly at the hero "-and needs your help. I'm going to call it a night." 

"Will do!" Harley smiled cheerfully and skated closer to Robin, undoing his ropes. The second his hands were free, the boy moved his cape over himself in embarrassment. "Don't you worry about a thing," she insisted, the elevator doors opening and closing behind her as Joker left the scene. "I brought sweatpants for you to wear too! Bathroom is right through that doorway, and there's no one there, I promise. I'll even guard the door for you." 

“Thank you, Miss Harley.” Robin said quietly. accepting the box as he got up. “Um. Why are you guys doing this? I wasn’t really expecting Joker to be so understanding.” 

“I think Mistah J is much more empathetic than anyone realises.” Harley said with a hum, and ushered Robin towards the door on the east wall. “Now go ahead and get cleaned up, I’m sure Batman will be comin’ for you any minute now, and he’ll want to know how you singlehandedly fought and escaped the Joker’s clutches.” She winked. 

The next day, with Robin feeling much better with a few pain relievers in his system, he decided it was a good idea to thank Harley and Joker for their help last night. He stopped by the hidden door he’d left from, and knocked a few times, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. 

When the door opened, it was The Penguin who greeted him, and not incredibly kindly. He was pulled in, the door slammed behind them, and marched straight up to Joker’s seat before a little television. “Joker.” He said. “It appears we have a guest.” 

Joker glanced over, expecting some stray dog, only to blink in surprise and sit up. “It appears we do!” He said, rising to his feet. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Boy Wonder?” 

Robin felt his face heat up, not exactly hyped to talk in front of all these other villains. But he had manners, so he cleared his throat and pushed on. “I uh- I wanted to thank you. And Harley Quinn. For what you did last night. It was super nice of you.” 

Joker laughed, ruffling his hair. “Don’t you worry about a thing, kiddo! I’ve totally been there! Well not quite. There were less eels and threats to my life for me, but you get the picture.” 

It was Robin’s turn to look surprised, his brain taking a moment to process the words. “What- really?” He asked. 

“Well, yeah.” Joker tilted his head a little. “That isn’t exactly something to lie about, now is it?” 

“I-I can’t believe it! Wow...” Robin looked away for a second in thought, before turning to look back up at Joker. “Is it okay if I come back?” He asked. “I mean, Batdad is really helpful, and so are Miss Barbara and Alfred, but- I just think- it might be nice to talk to someone who...um...” 

“Who has already been through what you’re going through?” Joker supplied helpfully, smiling as Robin nodded. “Absolutely. Since you’re here now, wanna watch a scary movie?” 

Robin’s eyes widened. “I’m not allowed to watch scary movies...but can we watch Night of the Living Dead?” He asked, his voice a conspiratorial whisper. 

“Even better!” Joker grinned. “Penguin, make some popcorn! Mister Freeze, where did you put my copy of House of a Thousand Corpses?” 


End file.
